Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
In general, optical waveguide devices have been known in which an optical waveguide configured to treat an optical signal is formed on a wiring board configured to treat an electric signal. The optical waveguide devices are a photoelectric composite substrate, and can transmit a high-speed part with the optical signal so as to make up for a limit of a transmission speed of the electric signal.
An optical path conversion mirror is arranged on an end side of the optical waveguide, and an optical element is mounted on the wiring board to be optically coupled to the optical path conversion mirror of the optical waveguide.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-89262
Patent Document 2: WO2002/073256
As described below with respect to a preliminary matter, if an optical element having a light emitting portion protruding downward is mounted on a cladding layer of an optical waveguide, the light emitting portion of the optical element pushes down the cladding layer and thus an optical path conversion mirror.
Accordingly, the optical path conversion mirror of the optical waveguide is likely to be deformed so that an inclination angle thereof is misaligned. As a result, an optical-coupling characteristic between the light emitting element and the optical path conversion mirror is deteriorated and thus a high reliability cannot be achieved.